Sang de voyageurs
by Atlantos
Summary: OS et UA. Dark parcourt les routes avec sa famille et, lorsqu'ils s'arrêtent pour camper, un événement survient... Un événement qui est loin d'être sans gravité...


**Disclamer :** Seule Anne et sa famille sont à moi, les autres sont à Y. Sugisaki.

**Note :** **1)** One-Shot et Univers Alternatif. (Rien que ça !) Et inspirée d'un rêve ! Morceaux de chanson : "Maria Suzanna" de Michèle Bernard.

**2)** Trouver ce qu'il y a dans mon alimentation pour faire ce genre de rêve !

**3)** Si je l'ai mise dans **Drama** et en **T**, c'est pas pour rien…

* * *

**Sang de voyageurs. **

"Elle a débarqué dans la classe, un vrai courant d'air, drôle de dégaine et drôle de race un matin d'hiver,  
Au beau milieu de la dictée, sur le ciel et la voix lactée, elle s'est assise tout près de moi, derrière le p'tit bureau de bois,

La maîtresse a dit elle s'appelle Maria-Suzanna, elle sera là jusqu'à Noël puis elle s'en ira  
Alors ça pouvait arriver au beau milieu de la dictée, une môme fagotée comme l'orage, fille du vent et du voyage..."

_Il m'arrive de temps à autre de fredonner au rythme des sabots des chevaux, c'est rare, mais ça m'arrive. Les guides en mains, je regarde le paysage d'un côté et de l'autre, m'attardant un peu plus sur une buse, fixée sur son piquet, qui nous regarde passer d'un calme inébranlable. On nous appelle "gitans", "roms", "tsiganes"… Mais perso, je préfère "gens du voyage", ça fait un peu plus classe !_ _Mon frère, confortablement assis à côté de moi, est depuis un bon quart d'heure avec son carnet de croquis sur les genoux et son crayon à la main._ _Dès que le nid de poule est inévitable, je le préviens et il arrête de gribouiller pour lever son carnet._ _Au bout d'un moment, il prend le bout de son crayon en bouche et regarde son dessin en fronçant les sourcils._

« Qu'est-ce que je pourrais mettre pour combler le vide, là ? » _se demande-t-il à voix haute._

« Une buse ! » _je lui réponds sans, je l'avoue, avoir regardé son dessin._

_Après avoir vérifié la route d'un rapide regard, je tourne la tête vers lui. Il me détaille de ses yeux rouges, l'air abasourdi. Ben quoi ? J'ai dis le premier truc qui me passait pas la tête ! Puis, d'un geste vif, il se remet à son dessin d'un air concentré. Une fois qu'il a fini, il saute à terre et se dirige vers une autre roulotte un peu plus loin, me lançant qu'il allait le montrer à Maman. Mais il a quel âge ? Aux dernières nouvelles, il a eu 14 le mois dernier. C'est la buse qui l'a fait régresser de 10 ans ou quoi ? _

« Qu'est-ce que tu chantais, Dark ? » _me demande une voix que je connais bien._

_Je tourne la tête et avise Anne et Riku, toutes deux juchées sur Alas, une jument noire un peu nerveuse. Anne a mon âge, c'est-à-dire 16 ans et des poussières, tandis que Riku a l'âge de mon frangin. Cette nouille de rouquin en pince pour elle, et je dois dire que on est deux ! Mais on a mis les choses au clair : en amour, c'est chacun pour soi ! _

« J'espère que Daisuké ne s'approchera pas trop du gâteau… » _confia-t-elle en se retournant vers la roulotte des parents. _

_Elle s'inquiète pour Daisuké, elle est trop adorable !… Attendez ! Elle a bien dit "gâteau" ? Je souris. Emi, ma mère et celle de Dai, est une lanceuse de couteaux particulièrement habile, surtout quand il s'agit de nous empêcher d'approcher d'un gâteau à peine sorti du four, et ceci, dans un périmètre d'au moins dix mètres ! _

« Donc Dark, qu'est-ce que tu chantais ? »

_Ô voix infiniment désagréable ! Anne ne pouvait donc pas rester à l'arrière, avec ses parents ? Elle se penche légèrement en avant, flattant d'une main l'encolure de sa monture, mais ne me quittant surtout pas des yeux. Je jette un coup d'œil à Riku, derrière Anne, et malheureusement, celle-ci semblait aussi attendre ma réponse. Misère ! Pourquoi faut-il que ça tombe sur moi ?_

« J'en sais rien… »_ je lâche dans un grognement._

_Anne me fait les gros yeux, parce que cette réplique est la sienne. A chaque fois qu'elle n'arrive pas à mettre de mots sur ce qu'elle ressent, on a le droit à un « Je sais pas. » évasif…_

« Alors continue de chanter ! On trouvera bien ensemble ! »

_Comment ai-je pu croire ne serait-ce qu'une milliseconde qu'elle allait me lâcher comme ça ? J'allais l'envoyer bouler quand c'est Riku qui s'y met, avec un _« S'il te plaît »_ et un beau sourire. Mon Dieu, ce sourire… _

"Oh, Maria-Suzanna où es-tu, dans quelle nuit t'es-tu perdue,  
Reste-t-il pour croquer ta vie manouche, quelques dents dans ta bouche ?  
Ah, de Varsovie à Saragosse, roulottes-tu toujours ta bosse  
Si belle encore mais comme tes semblables, toujours indésirable..."

_C'est bon, pas la peine de sourire comme ça, je sais que je suis pitoyable dans ce genre de situation ! Mais franchement, qui résisterait au sourire de Riku ? Personne que je connaisse. A part, bien sûr, les adultes et la fille qui se trouve devant ma Riku ! Alas engage un pas espagnol à la demande d'Anne, rythmé sur le tempo de la chanson. Ce canasson, je n'ai jamais pu l'approcher à moins de cinq mètres sans avoir, soit Anne, soit Riku, sur le dos. Sous prétexte que je pourrais lui donner de mauvaises habitudes ou, tout simplement, que je pourrais lui refiler mon "sale caractère"…_

« Devinez où l'on va ! »_ nous lance Daisuké en déboulant comme un dératé et, au passage, en effrayant la jument._

_Un magnifique écart manque de désarçonner les deux filles. Riku se serra encore plus contre Anne, qui tentait de se rééquilibrer rapidement. Pas très facile quand on monte sans selle…_

« Daisuké, espèce d'andouille ! T'as failli nous faire tomber ! »_ grogne Anne entre ses dents en se remettant droite d'un coup de rein. Puis elle lance par dessus son épaule un _« Ça va derrière ? »_ auquel Riku répond par un petit _« Oui »_ affirmatif appuyé d'un hochement de tête._

_Daisuké, agile quand il ne se casse pas la figure, ce qui n'est pas rare, monte à l'avant de la roulotte, s'installe confortablement à côté de moi et me fixe avec un grand sourire. _

« Alors ? Vous avez devinez où l'on va ? »_ redemande-t-il. _

_J'ai une tête à jouer aux devinettes matin midi et soir, moi ? Avec un regard insistant, il m'oblige à trouver la réponse sous peine de ne pas me lâcher si je ne daigne pas faire d'effort. Ok, ce paysage me dit quelque chose, mais après ? Des chants de blé, on en voit tous les jours…_

« Riku, tu vas revoir sa sœur ! »_ lance-t-il enfin alors qu'il souriait à __**ma**__ Riku._

_Son visage s'illumina d'un coup. Seuls elle et son père nous avaient rejoints dans notre voyage. Sa sœur, sa jumelle nommée Risa, et sa mère étaient restées sédentaires. Et il fallait dire qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'occasions pour se voir !…_

xxx

« Vous vous souvenez ? On s'était arrêté là, la dernière fois ! »

_Si Dai est dans un état proche de la béatitude, ou du comportement gaga à souhait, c'est parce qu'on a pas l'habitude de revenir au même endroit deux fois en moins de trois/quatre ans. Je ne prête pas vraiment attention à ses palabres et me concentre sur mon équilibre. Deux piquets et une corde élevée au-dessus du sol font mon bonheur, ainsi que quelques saltos arrière. Je suis plus à l'aise en l'air que les deux pieds sur le sol, c'est comme ça, alors je suis devenu funambule. Dai m'accompagne parfois dans des spectacles, quand il n'est pas comme maintenant, assis en tailleur sur le sol à regarder autour de lui avec son air de chochotte. Il peut bien faire, quand il est sous pression ! A quelques mètres de nous s'entraînent Anne et Riku. Anne longe Alas, la plaçant dans un petit galop bien rythmé, tandis que Riku saute sur son dos. Elle est voltigeuse, et l'autre est plutôt axée sur le dressage. Mais bon, je l'aurais plutôt vue à bosser avec de gros félins, vu son caractère. Mais la dernière fois que je l'ai dit à voix haute devant elles, j'ai cru que dans la seconde qui suivait, je me retrouvai affublé d'une paire d'oreilles de chat et de moustaches ! Alors, comme je tiens à ma fierté et à mon amour propre, je me tais ! _

« Il y avait des mûres, dans les bosquets… »_ marmonne mon frère en regardant du côté du petit bois qui entoure notre campement. _

_Il fait mine de réfléchir quelques instants, puis se lève d'un bond, prétextant aller chercher des mûres pour le goûter. D'une oreille, j'entends Maman lui ordonner de ne pas s'aventurer trop loin, que ça pouvait être dangereux… Ouais… Dangereux pour ceux qui ont peur de se faire attaquer par un lapin de garenne ou par, à tout hasard, une marmotte mutante ! _

xxx

« N'empêche, ça fait vraiment longtemps qu'il est parti… »_ murmura Riku dans un souffle inquiet._

"_Longtemps" ? A peine dix minutes. Anne saute sur le dos d'Alas et lui fait faire quelques voltes en l'incurvant bien comme il le faut. Riku tient encore quelques minutes puis se lève aussi, bien décidée à aller chercher Dai, même si il fallait se battre contre le Clan des Marmottes Enragées ! Nom d'un chien, Dai… Tout seul avec Riku…_

« Jaloux ? »_ me lance la cavalière du haut de sa monture._

_Je me retourne et lui lance un regard noir, lui donnant raison par la même occasion. Et, évidemment, elle éclate de rire…_

xxx

_Anne et moi nous affrontons à un jeu de cartes. J'avoue, elle est forte dans ce domaine. Et le seul moyen que j'ai pour gagner, c'est la triche. Mais c'est un peu difficile quand on est assis à même le sol… Et surtout quand elle vous tient à l'œil !_

_Un cri affolé retentit des bois. Celui de Riku. D'un bond, on se lève. Anne court immédiatement alerter les parents, et moi je me dirige vers le bois. Soudain, une masse sombre en sort, fonce vers moi, dévie à temps, me frôle à la main et à la gorge et disparaît plus loin._

« Dark ! Ça va ? »_ me lance Anne._

_Je regarde ma main, inquiet. Elle est couverte de sang, comme si je m'étais écorché. Un goût désagréable me reste au fond de la gorge. De mon autre main, je touche mes lèvres… où de ma bouche s'échappe un filet de sang._

xxx

_J'ouvre les yeux, doucement, pour éviter d'être aveuglé par la lumière blanche. Je déglutis, encore ce désagréable goût de sang. Mais merde ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Difficilement, je m'assieds. Mais… Je suis à l'hosto ?_

« Dark ! Tu es enfin réveillé ! »

_Je tourne la tête… Anne… J'ouvre la bouche, mais aucun son ne sort. La mine énervée, je fais un signe de la main qui n'est pas momifiée. "Et Daisuké ?" Elle baisse la tête, fuit mon regard. C'est… __**C'EST PAS VRAI ?**__ "Où il est ?" Elle se lève et, d'un petit coup de tête, m'invite à la suivre. Je sors de mon lit et manque de trébucher dès le premier pas. Sans me demander mon avis, elle prend mon bras et le passe autour de son cou pour m'aider à marcher._

« Emi t'a laissé il y a à peine deux minutes… »

_Je hoche la tête pour montrer que j'ai compris et on sort de ma chambre. Putain, je déteste les hôpitaux ! _

xxx

_Deux portes plus loin, je me retrouve dans la chambre occupée par Daisuké. Mon frère…_

_Anne m'amène près de son lit et m'assied sur une chaise libre. Dernier signe de la main, "Je suis désolée". Puis elle s'éloigne un peu, pas beaucoup, juste pour aller s'adosser un mur derrière moi. Maman, assise de l'autre côté du lit, me fixe un instant, fatiguée et désespérée. Dans sa main, elle tient celle de mon frère. Je pose les yeux sur Daisuké, bandé de toutes parts, maintenu en vie dans un coma artificiel. Mais peu importe… Je sais qu'il ne survivra pas… Nous le savons tous… _

xxx

Riku, encadrée de deux policiers, pointa du doigt l'endroit où elle avait retrouvé Daisuké étendu, couvert de sang. L'un des policiers s'accroupit au sol.

Puis, tout sembla s'arrêter. Quelqu'un arrivait. La silhouette, vêtue d'une cape bleue-gris et d'une capuche rabattue sur sa tête, s'approcha de l'adolescente et s'agenouilla devant elle. Seules quelques mèches blondes échappaient à sa capuche. Riku et elle se regardèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, en silence. Puis, doucement, l'inconnu leva sa main vers le visage de Riku. Ses doigts lui caressèrent la tempe, puis la gorge.

Et l'inconnu disparut.

Le policier se releva. Il n'avait pas remarqué que la tempe de Riku était écorchée, ni que de ses lèvres s'échappait un filet de sang…

Riku leva sa main et toucha l'or rouge qui coulait le long de son menton. La peur lui tenailla son être. Elle le savait… Elle le sentait… Elle était condamnée…

_**Fin.**_


End file.
